finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagger (weapon type)
Daggers , also known as Dirks, or Knives, are recurring weapons throughout the Final Fantasy series, mostly associated with the Thief and Ninja classes. The daggers that reoccur most are: Gladius, Mage Masher, Swordbreaker, Main Gauche, Assassin's Dagger, and Orichalcum (or Orichaldagger). Appearance ''Final Fantasy Thieves, Warriors, Red Mages, and Black Mages can equip daggers. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Mage Masher *Cat Claws *Gladius *Orichalcum *Assassin's Dagger *Lust Dagger Final Fantasy II Every character can equip daggers, but only Leila comes equipped with one by default. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Main Gauche *Ohricalum *Ripper *Cat Claws *Dragon Claws *Dancing Dagger (PSP) Final Fantasy III The Freelancer, Thief, and Ninja Job classes can equip Daggers, and furthermore, Ninjas can also Throw them. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Spark Dagger *Main Gauche *Poison Dagger *Orialcon *Behemoth Knife *Air Knife *Dark Knife *Lust Dagger *Gladius (DS) Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Edward, Rosa, Palom, and Edge can equip daggers, and Edge can also throw daggers as well. List of Daggers: *Mythril Knife *Dancing Dagger *Mage Masher *Triton's Dagger *Assassin's Dagger The Knife is the most powerful throwing item for Edge, with a Weapon Attack of 255. It is given to the player by Sheila, Yang's wife. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of Daggers: *Mythril Knife Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Dancing Dagger *Assassin's Dagger *Triton's Dagger *Phase Cutter ''Final Fantasy V Freelancers, Cannoneers, Thieves, Gladiators, and Dancers can equip daggers. The Ninja Job class's ability also allows the character to Throw daggers. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Mage Masher *Main Gauche *Orichalcum Dirk *Dancing Dagger *Air Knife *Thief Knife *Chicken Knife *Assassin Dagger *Man-Eater *Gladius (GBA) *Sabre (Dummied) Final Fantasy VI Daggers, or Dirks, can be equipped by some characters, however, there are universal daggers which can be equipped by all characters except Umaro. Locke has his own exclusive daggers. Shadow can also Throw daggers. All daggers enables the Runic command, and a select few can enable the Bushido command. List of Daggers: *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Main Gauche *Air Knife *Thief's Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Valiant Knife *Man-Eater *Swordbreaker *Gladius *Zwill Crossblade (GBA) Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- List of Knives: *Knife *Dagger *Shark *Improved Shark Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The Fusion Swords's side blades appear dagger-like, as they fold up like switchknives and may have some function with speed attacks along with adding extra weight to the sword. Neither of the two have names, though they are known in the fan community as Ascalon and Sidewinder. Final Fantasy IX Zidane is the only character that can equip Daggers, however, later in the game, he can equip "Thief Swords", which resemble a short double-bladed Naginata. Final Fantasy X-2 A pair of daggers, known as ''Chakram Daggers by the fan community, are used as weapons by the Thief Dressphere. ''Final Fantasy XI A variety of Jobs can equip daggers, but it generally finds the most use by the Thief, Corsair, and Dancer classes. Daggers are low damage, low delay weapons that gain little TP per hit but are capable of attacking very quickly. Many daggers offer bonuses to a player's stats or additional effect bonuses to make up for its weak damage per hit. Dagger Weapon Skills are by themselves not very impressive, but can be explosively powerful when used in tandem with a Thief's abilities, like Sneak Attack and Trick Attack. Notable daggers: *Mandau *Vajra *Azoth *Perseus' Harpe *Thanatos Baselard *Jambiya *Heart Snatcher *Ponderous Gully *Khimaira Jambiya *Carnwenhan *Swordbreaker *Blau Dolch *Misericorde *Stylet *Ermine's Tail *Sirocco Kukri Final Fantasy XII By equipping the appropriate licenses, any character can equip one-handed daggers. They are the fastest weapons in the game. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, only the Shikari can equip these weapons. The damage formula for daggers is: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125)- DEF] * + STR * (Lv+SPD)/218 Due to the weight put on user's Strength and Speed stats recommended Dagger users are Vaan and Balthier. List of Daggers: *Dagger *Mage Masher *Assassin's Dagger *Chopper *Main Gauche *Gladius *Avenger *Orichalcum Dirk *Platinum Dagger *Zwill Crossblade *Danjuro *Shikari's Nagasa (International only) *Shikari's Nagasa F (International only) ''Final Fantasy Tactics Daggers can be equipped by the Chemist, Squire, Thief, and Dancer Jobs. List of Daggers: *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Blind Knife *Mage Masher *Platinum Dagger *Main Gauche *Orichalcum Dirk *Assassin's Dagger *Air Knife *Zwill Straightblade Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hume Thieves and Moogle Jugglers can equip Knives, which cost less when brought atCyril and Baguba Port. The Ninja ability "Throw" allows them to throw daggers. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knives can now be equipped by Hunters, Rangers, Thieves, Chocobo Knights, Jugglers, the Dancer, and the Heritor. The Dagger also appears as the weakest knife in the game, providing a simple boost of 20 to the Attack stat. Vagrant Story ''Vagrant Story includes twelve types of Dagger. They are short-ranged, light, edged, and piercing weapons. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Rem Tokimiya wields dual daggers as her weapon of her choice. List of daggers: *Dagger *Silver Dagger *Dancing Dagger *Ogrenix *Rune Dagger *Butterfly Edge *Main Gauche *Survival Edge *Mythril Dagger *Flame Dagger *Ice Dagger *Thunder Dagger *Healing Dagger *Zorlin Shape *Assassin Dagger *Orichalcum (ultimate weapon) Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King List of Daggers: *Fruit Knife *Bone Knife *Mythril Dagger *Mage Masher *Poignard *Survival Knife *Maneater *Main Gauche *Avenger *Assassin Dagger *Swordbreaker *Jambiya *Danjuro *Valiant Knife *Zwill Crossblade *Asura *Kagenui *Sasuke Blade *Chicken Knife *Kukri *Midnight Blade Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord The Final Fantasy Legend Daggers appears as one type of weapons. Final Fantasy Legend II Daggers appears as one type of weapons. Final Fantasy Legend III Knives appears as a type of weapon. List of Knives: *Psi *Adamant Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Short Swords can be equipped by all classes, but are best suited for the Bandit, Dancer, and Dark Fencer crowns. List of Short Swords: *Baneknife *Cursed Blade *Dirt Dirk *Flame Dagger *Fresh Meat *Great Tree Dagger *Holy Knife *Ice Pick *King's Shortsword *Knife *Main Gauche *Sasuke's Kodachi *Stiletto *Stun Stiletto *Tonberry Knife *Wind Dagger Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Final Fantasy Dimensions List of Knives: *Knife *Dagger *Main Gauche *Scaramouche *Orichalcum *Man-Eater *Mythril Knife *Kris Knife *Air Knife *Dancing Dagger *Sword Breaker *Thief Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Triton's Dagger *Crystal Knife *Soaring Ship *Accel Dagger *Gladius Dissidia Final Fantasy Daggers appear in ''Dissidia as a type of weapon. Firion, Emperor Mateus, Onion Knight, Bartz, Terra, Ultimecia, Zidane, and Kuja are the only characters that can equip them originally, though. List of daggers: *Knife *Triton's Dagger *Dagger *Khukuri *Main Gauche *Mage Masher *Piercing Dagger *Man-Eater *Air Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Orichalcum Dirk *Valiant Knife *Gladius *Zwill Crossblade *Adamant Knife *Chicken Knife ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Daggers return in ''Dissidia 012, and now are also available to Kain, Gilgamesh, Squall, Laguna, Tidus, Vaan, Gabranth, and Lightning. This time, daggers also increase defense slightly when equipped. List of daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Khukuri *Triton's Dagger *Piercing Dagger *Man-Eater *Air Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Crescent Knife *Thief's Knife *Valiant Knife *Sigrun *Orichalcum Dirk *Gladius *Crimson Glare *Adamant Knife *Zwill Crossblade *Chicken Knife ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' Daggers can be equipped by the Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. *Mythril Knife *Mage Masher *Air Knife *Thief's Knife *Dancing Dagger *Assassin's Dagger *Zwill Crossblade *Valiant Knife